


Spare Oom

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Defending, Gen, Home for Dorian, Missing Scene, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does Dorian live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Oom

Spare Oom  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Where does Dorian live?  
Disclaimer: Don’t own

/Spare Oom/

John comes in the next day to find Dorian sitting at his desk. Then he looks to the other MXs. they are sitting at their detective’s desks still as statues. Coming down Dorian stands up.  
“Good morning.”  
“Morning, anything of interest?”  
“Nothing yet.” John sets his drink down.  
“What do you do while I’m not here?”  
“I browse the internet.”  
“And that’s it?”  
“Yes.” John takes that in. Yet doesn’t have that long to ponder on it. The case comes in and they are off.   
After the long five days, 2 cases down. 

/Spare Oom/

John drives them to his apartment.  
“Am I not going to the precinct?”  
“Follow me,” John order, parking the car and getting out.  
They ride up the levels to his floor. Dorian taking everything in. He had never been in living quarters before that aren’t part of a case. John gets out and Dorian follows. Going down a halfway John opens a door. He enters leaving it open. Dorian steps in and stops taking in the apartment.  
“You coming in?” Dorian does and closes the door.  
“This is a nice apartment. What am I doing here?”  
“Follow me.” Dorian follows him to the other side of the apartment where in the schematics showed to be opposite the bedroom. Nodding to confirm it was not for that he follows. John disappeared into the room.  
Dorian enters to see his partner standing at a desk terminal. The room is small 6’ x 9’ room. Boxes line a wall.  
“What do you think?”  
“Am I helping you to unpack?”  
“No,” John shakes his head. They had come far since their first month. Yet something didn’t feel right with John leaving his partner behind. “This is your room. It’s not much but you can stay here.”  
“You want me to live with you?”  
“If you would rather stay at the station…”  
“No,” Dorian cuts in. “Thank you.” He steps into the room more. “This is nice.”  
“Okay then. I’ll leave you to your room.” John exits the room.  
“My room.” Dorian has to smile. His partner is certainly a development.  
/Spare Oom/

It became a routine for them working the hard cases. Then there is the in between times when the jealousy just oozes from others.  
“So Dorian, how about you try a real man on for size?” Detective Paul remarked as he walked behind the DRN. “Or do you only like humans with synthetic parts?” Dorian wanted to retort but what was there to say. They didn’t have that kind of relationship. Sure their duo was becoming the golden team of their department. The man is jealous of being replaced by relics as the man had spoken offensive about him, them. He had never told John but suspected the detective knew. Yet as he walked into the bullpen the detective started again.  
“So Kennex how much for a night with you robot?”  
“Excuse me.” John turns to them.  
“Taking him home so he can help with your special needs.” John looks to Dorian who is coming toward him. Sharing a look. Yes this has been going on, nothing new. John waited till Dorian was beside him. “Well how much?”   
John moved quicker than Richard Paul could ever imagine. Kennex had twisted him. Kicked his legs from under him. Pinned him to the ground and face smashed into the floor.  
“Care to repeat that again.”  
“Trying to be the human in the relationship, Kennex?” John wanted to growl at the racist man under him. He just sneered and bent down.  
“I suggest you look at my history. I know how to kill you and there will be no evidence that I was ever there. Don’t insult my partner again.” Paul was going to say more but decided against it. “Understand?”  
“Yeah,” he let Paul up.  
“Apologize.” Paul looks to Dorian.  
“Sorry.” John lets him go. Paul moves off with his MX. John moves to his desk.  
“You didn’t have to do that?” Dorian speaks stepping around to sit beside John.  
“Yes I do. We work together. He should not say bad things about you.” Dorian looks at John. “Get that book you wanted.”  
“Yeah I did, thanks, man.” And not just for the book.

/Spare Oom/


End file.
